1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drug packaging device for use in an injection drug dispenser system for dispensing injection drugs in the form of e.g. ampules or vials based on doctors"" orders.
2. Description of Related Art
Many modern hospitals and pharmacies use drug preparation assisting systems to improve efficiency and accuracy of preparation of drugs. FIG. 36 shows one of such injection drug dispenser systems.
This system includes a conveyor 1, a bucket stocker 2 provided at the upstream side of the conveyor 1, and a bucket lifter 3 provided at the downstream side. Drug dispensers 4, 5 for dispensing ampules and vials for injection and a printer 6 for printing doctors"" orders are provided along the conveyor 1 between the bucket stocker 2 and the bucket lifter 3. A control unit 18 controls the units 1-6 based on data from a dispensing instructing computer 19.
The computer 19 is connected to e.g. a hospital host computer. Each time a batch of data from the host computer are received by the computer 19, the control unit 18 deposits one bucket 7 onto the conveyor 1 from the bucket stocker 2. Necessary drugs are put into the bucket 7 from the dispensers 4, 5, and doctors"" orders are put into the bucket 7 from the printer 6. The buckets 7 are discharged by the lifter 3 and loaded into a rack 16.
An operator then inspects each bucket 7 in the rack 16 to check against doctor""s order if the drugs therein are in order and not damaged, and delivers the rack 16 to a designated station.
At the designated station, different hospital workers mix the contents of designated ampules and vials to prepare an injection or drip fluid for one-time use. The empty buckets are returned to the rack 16 and the rack is returned to the pharmacy.
Since one bucket is needed for each patient, a large number of buckets are needed in a large hospital. If amuples and vials corresponding to plural doctors"" orders are contained in a bucket, a hospital worker has to take care not to mix wrong drugs together.
Collecting empty buckets is troublesome. A large rack 16 is needed to store a large number of buckets.
The present invention has as an object to avoid a packaging mistake while rationalizing the injection drug distributing work.
In order to solve the above-described problem, the present invention provides an injection drug packaging device comprising a mouth-opening means for opening the mouth of each of continuously supplied drug bags, and a feed unit for feeding injection drugs into each of the drug bags through its mouth.
According to such an arrangement, injection drugs are packaged in units for a single use. Thus, mistakes in the packaging of the drugs are avoided.
Also, since one bucket can contain drug bags for a plurality of patients, injection drugs can be distributed in a smaller number of buckets. Thus, bucket stocking racks are not necessary. Rack collecting work and space for the racks are no longer needed.
The mouth-opening means may comprise a first mouth-opening means for opening the mouth of the drug bag by sucking the bag from both sides, and a second mouth-opening means comprising an arm adapted to be inserted into the mouth of the bag to further widen the mouth. This arrangement ensures that the mouth of the bag is opened reliably so that drugs can be fed into the bag.
The device may comprise a means for putting the bags containing injection drugs into a bucket, and a means for moving the bucket in association with the action of putting the bags into the bucket. Thus the drug bags can be contained neatly in the bag.
The device may further comprise a cutter unit for forming a hole in each of the bags near its mouth. By use of the hole the drug bag can be suspended from the drug bottle.
The means for putting the bags into a bucket and the means for moving the bucket are structured to lay bags flat in the bucket so as to overlap with each other. This arrangement improves the bag containing efficiency of a bucket.
An injection drug packaging device according to this invention may comprise a bag supply unit for printing information regarding the injection drugs specified in doctors"" orders on bags and feeding the bags, and a packaging unit for putting drugs specified in the doctors"" orders into each of the bags received from the bag supply unit and putting the bags into a bucket. The packaging unit comprises a bed for supporting the bags, a mouth-opening means for opening the mouth of the bag on the bed, and a chute through which injection drugs are fed into the bag on the bed through its mouth. The bed is pivotable between a position for putting injection drugs into the bag on the bed and a position for dispensing the bag on the bed.
With this packaging device, there is no need of bags being transferred between two or more beds or no need of a conveyor being inserted into a drug bag. This results in a relatively simple configuration which is applicable to drug bags of a small size.
The mouth-opening means may comprise a first mouth-opening means for opening the mouth of a bag by sucking the bag from both sides, and a second mouth-opening means for increasing the volume of the bag by blowing air into the bag. This arrangement eliminates the need for an arm for secondary opening of the mouth of a bag.
The bag supply unit may comprise a cutter unit for forming a hole in each bag. A transfusion bottle is engageable. The cutter unit comprises a cutter for forming perforations along a line defining the hole, a cutter support provided opposite the cutter, and a presser for urging the cutter into a bag sandwiched between the presser and the cutter support.
With this arrangement, when the perforations for a hole are formed, the bag is empty and flat. Thus, the perforations can be formed reliably. Also, when drugs are put into each bag, no hole has been formed yet. Thus, there is no possibility of drugs coming out of the bag.
The cutter may comprise a plurality of blades having cutting edges that are inclined. Accordingly, the cutting edges are brought into point contact with the bag when cutting into the bag. With this arrangement, perforations can be formed more easily than with a cutter having straight cutting edges.